Exceed
by Arella1
Summary: Rogue opened his mouth to say something when a most fantastic scent hit him. Snapping his jaws closed, Rogue took in another breath, feeling his mouth water and his fangs ache at the deliciousness of it. Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms and pinned Kagome with his stare. "Kagome, are you doing that deliberately?" he asked lowly.
1. Bonding

**AN:** Okay, so I had a request from a guest (Elizabeth) for a crossover with Fairy Tail. I've seen it around, but will be the first to admit I have not watched all gajillion episodes or read all thousand chapters of the manga. The more I watched, though, the more I was like, 'she wanted Sting, Rogue, or Laxus...I'm _really_ feeling Rogue.' This is what my muse spat out.

Total, I'm looking at about 10K words as of now. Would you guys like long chapters, or shorter chapters with quicker updates? Let me know! Hugs! (And, yes, I'm aware that I totally twist Exceeds to my will. Bwahahaha! Cough. Sorry.)

* * *

Rogue paused as he registered large blue eyes peering at him from the shadows of the forest. He blinked and watched as the eyes blinked, too. Sensing no malevolence, he shifted to the side and was surprised when the eyes mimicked the movement. The boy slowly shifted back and the eyes followed him again, this time with a delighted giggle filling the air. Unable to help it, he smiled a bit at whatever creature he'd stumbled upon.

"Hello?" he greeted softly, hearing pleased laughter as the blue eyes danced with excitement.

"Hello, little slayer," a happy voice replied. "Are you lost?"

Crossing his arms, Rogue shook his head. "No. Are you?"

More giggling and then the creature emerged from the shadows to perch on the tree limb above him. It was a small Exceed with luminous blue eyes and dark black, almost navy fur. Rogue arched a brow at her clothes, a white blouse with red scarf and a green pleated skirt. Her tail swished languidly behind her as she studied him and held still for him to study her.

"I have been lost since being swept to Earth Land," she sighed. "Many of us were sent to kill Dragon Slayers, you know, but that doesn't make a lot of sense to me. Your magic feels so _nice_ ; I couldn't destroy it, even if I _didn't_ have a problem with indiscriminant killing."

His brows furrowed at that information, especially her feelings for his magic. The power of shadows usually made people feel cold and isolated.

"Are Exceeds so powerful they can destroy slayers that have _actually_ slayed dragons?" he asked incredulously.

The small cat's whiskers twitched. "You don't smell like dragon blood. You _do_ smell like actual _dragon_ , though. Curious."

She hopped down and skipped over to him and then floated up so that she was eye-level. "Would you like me to undo the spell on your memories? Unsealing is about the only spell I've mastered in your world yet."

He didn't get the chance to reply to that bizarre question before she went right ahead and did it. Falling to his knees, Rogue clutched at his head until his disorientation settled. When it did, he panted at the _real_ memories that had sprung up. He _hadn't_ killed his father! No, his father had actually trusted him with something far more precious and difficult: carrying him until he was strong enough to once more fight.

Tears gathered in the boy's eyes as his emotions swamped him. A distressed noise in front of him had him weakly looking up. The Exceed was dancing from foot to foot, her furry face awash in worry.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know they were _bad_ memories," she apologized, reaching out for him before stopping.

Laughing in disbelief, he wiped his eyes and shook his head. "They weren't. I thought I'd killed my father," he whispered, his face crumpling again. "But, he was protecting me."

The Exceed rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I'm glad I could help. I'm Kagome."

Swallowing, Rogue nodded to her. His feelings were awhirl, but something about her called to his dragon instincts. "I'm Rogue Cheney. If you're lost, do you want to come with me?"

She brightened exponentially, hovering a bit off the ground in her excitement. "Really? No one's ever wanted _me_ to come with them!" Her ears drooped as she returned to the ground. "I'm not very strong here, you should know. I wouldn't be able to help you much."

The last was said on a whisper, as if she didn't want to admit it, but her sense of fairness wouldn't allow her to lie.

"And you were supposed to be able to kill a slayer?"

Shrinking back, Kagome shrugged. "I was much more able in Edolas, and _I_ got swept here accidentally."

She looked like she expected him to hurt her, which made his instincts thrash menacingly. How poorly had she been treated here that she anticipated violence without provocation?

"You'll just have to work harder to become that strong here," he decided. "You can train with me."

Water filled her blue eyes as she looked up at him. Sniffling, she threw herself into his arms, snuggling close and purring happily against him. Shocked, it took Rogue a moment to bring his arms up to hesitantly hug her. When his fingers carefully rubbed her ears, she purred louder and stared up at him with adoration.

"I promise I won't let you down!" she vowed. "You won't be sorry for being my friend, ever-ever!"

Softening at that firm insistence, Rogue hugged her tighter. "I'm sure I won't."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Kagome settled in the corner of their room, making herself as small as possible. She didn't like this town and she especially didn't like the effect it was having on Rogue. He'd never been mean to her, but he'd practically ordered her back to the room when they'd returned to the inn. His glare had reminded her of the humans that had thrown rocks at her when she'd first come to Earth Land. Even the ones she'd tried to help had often beat her when she came out of hiding. Cringing at the memory, she scuttled under the bed and tried to call up her barrier. It flickered and died without truly solidifying. Whimpering, she backed into the furthest corner and wished for her mother.

Her mother, who had been kind and powerful and didn't mind that Kagome was clumsy and slow. She'd always gently corrected her, showing her again and again how to use her magic until she finally _got_ the spell. Even her brother, Sōta, who was practically a prodigy, always had time to help his sister. They never made fun of her the way that the other Exceeds had.

"You have a great potential, Kagome," her mother had told her often. "You just have to unlock it. Until you do, you will have to work twice as hard as everyone else."

She'd taken that advice to heart, even after being sucked away from her family and thrown into a world she didn't understand. Rogue had always been as patient and as encouraging as her family had, giving her back a small feeling of belonging.

Until now. Maybe he'd finally gotten tired of her and wanted an Exceed more suited to him. Even if his dragon _had_ accepted her.

The door to their room opened, making Kagome still nervously. She could see Rogue's feet as he went about his business getting ready for bed. Her tension had almost left when he suddenly dropped to his knees and peered in at her. His eyes were concerned as they met hers and his lips had thinned.

"After all this time, do you really still expect me to hurt you when I get upset?" he asked.

Ashamed, Kagome crawled to him and let him scoop her out from under the bed. Holding her gently, he sighed and then set her on the bed so that they were almost at eye-level.

"Kagome, I won't ever raise my hand to you in anger. I shouldn't have to tell you that," he chided. "My dragon claimed you, remember?"

Pulling at her ears, she nodded. Rogue tugged her paws away from the appendages and touched his nose to hers, making her smile.

"Silly cat."

Her fear well and truly banished, Kagome threw her arms around him and purred loudly when he petted her. This was her best friend. She was stupid for thinking that he was like those other humans. He'd had years to turn on her and hadn't. He'd more than proven himself her friend and she knew better than to think that his dragon would let part of his treasure be hurt-even by himself. Butting her head under his chin, she silently apologized, and felt his acceptance.

Rogue stroked her ears, and tried to rein in his temper for the humans that had beat that fear into her. About a year after they'd teamed up, she'd broken down and admitted what humans had done to her. Kagome was one of the most caring, open people he'd ever met and the thought of her being hurt-especially as maliciously as _that_ -made his dragon extremely angry. When she flinched back sometimes or cringed, Rogue had learned to be especially affectionate to her then. He didn't ever want her scared of him, and was pleased that tonight she'd seemed to realize that.

"You really won't leave me, will you?" she asked, her blue eyes looking at him in wonder.

"No," he told her softly, his dragon pleased when belief settled in her gaze and scent. "Are you going to leave me?"

Kagome pressed her paws to his cheeks and smiled. "Of course not. You're my best friend."

Patting his face, she snuggled into his shadows. Rogue smirked and lay down beside her, letting his hand rest on her back as her breathing lulled him to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Why is your Exceed so…weird?" Sting asked Rogue as they watched Kagome meditating by floating over the edge of a waterfall.

Rogue shot him a glare. "She's not. Using magic in Earth Land is difficult for her. She's trying to overcome that handicap."

Lector nodded. "She was born in Edolas, so she was used to her magic there. I'm sure it was a massive change when she landed here." Of course, he'd never be so nice to her _face_.

Their attention drifted back to Kagome when a glowing pink orb surrounded her. She held it for a long minute before it fell and so did she. Rogue made a quick gesture, using his shadows to catch her before she could hit the water. Kagome let out a relieved breath and smiled sheepishly at him when he brought her back to them.

"Sorry," she apologized, climbing up him to perch on his shoulder, her tail curling around his neck. "But! I managed to form a tangible barrier! Yes!"

Lector snorted. "That'd hold for all of five seconds, you frog. Bravo."

Sting laughed as Kagome wilted, but Rogue rubbed her head in congratulations. He knew she tried her hardest to make her magic work for her and she often got discouraged when she couldn't access it correctly.

Purring at his silent praise, she stuck her tongue out at Lector. "Don't be a meany, Lector. And don't call me a _frog_!"

"Shoot your tongue out like that and you really _do_ look like a frog!" the other Exceed taunted.

Growling, Kagome unsheathed her claws and swiped the air in front of her. All three of them were surprised when five pink power blades erupted to fly at the unsuspecting Lector. Yowling as the first one hit his rump, the cat darted behind Sting and cried foul while demanding the Light Dragon Slayer to avenge him.

"Hah!" Kagome grinned, her fangs flashing in wicked glee. "That'll teach you not to make fun of me and my training!"

Sting fell over laughing when he realized Lector wasn't really that injured and Rogue had to smirk. Kagome hadn't even ruffled his hair with the attack, just showing that she had excellent control over it. Finding her ears again, he smiled when she cuddled into him happily. Sting often made fun of how affectionate she was, but Rogue liked how open she was with her feelings. If she liked you, she made no bones about it and if she didn't, she simply didn't pay you any attention.

"Indeed, Lector, had she wanted to do real damage, she could have with that attack," Rogue pointed out.

Sting ruffled a pouting Lector's fur and winked at Kagome. "Lovers' tiff!"

Kagome wrinkled her nose and made a gagging sound. "Ew, Sting, seriously?"

Lector had the same disgusted look on his face. "That broad?! She's fine as a guild-mate, but she'd probably kill me in my sleep if I touched her."

Arching a brow, Rogue looked at Kagome. She rolled her eyes and huffed before crossing her arms.

"You'd deserve it," she mumbled.

Silently agreeing, Rogue turned to leave, Kagome giggling when he tweaked her ear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

They'd joined Sabertooth because of the power and prestige the new Guildmaster brought. Well, Rogue had. Kagome had joined because she went wherever Rogue did. Still, she felt a bit frightened and unsure of the decision and didn't often venture from her friend's side while at the guild headquarters.

Which was why she was scampering back to their room quickly after having run to the kitchen to get something to eat. Rogue had been asleep when she'd gotten hungry and she hadn't wanted to wake him. So, she found herself traversing the halls for the first time without her best friend to protect her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Shadow's pet cat," a smooth voice drawled.

Swallowing, Kagome turned to find Rufus behind her, his head tipped to the side and his eyes curious.

"I've never seen you alone."

Sniffing, Kagome eyed the fall of his hat's feathers. "I feel I should warn you-I really want to play with your feathers. Since I'd probably accidentally ruin your hat, please don't come any closer."

He blinked in surprise and then laughed as he touched the rim of his hat. "Duly noted. Run on back to your companion, then."

Frowning, Kagome floated up and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "You feel strange. Like darkness, but with more loyalty than I'd expect."

"Darkness can't be loyal?" he asked. "What about your Shadow?"

"Different darkness. I think I don't trust you, Mr. Lohr," she admitted.

Rufus smirked and slid a hand behind his back. "Probably wise, but I have to ask why."

Staring at him and taking in all the nuances of his aura, she felt her fur bush up slightly. "Because only the strongest earn your loyalty. Only the ones ruthless enough to exert their will over others earn your regard. I don't think I'd like what you'd do with any memory of me you bothered to memorize."

An unreadable emotion flickered in his normally stoic gaze. "You're much too pure to be here, kitten. Run along. I'll make certain you reach your Shadow safely."

The offer made her pause, but then she beamed at him. There was no lie in his aura. "Thank you, Mr. Lohr!"

Spinning, she took off down the hall. When she was tucked away, Rufus smirked to himself and touched his hat again. Maybe he did have rather ruthless expectations for those who'd earn his loyalty, but that Exceed was most interesting. Perhaps a small kindness would prove that he hadn't totally given into his darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"This guild is scary," Kagome murmured to Rogue as she shifted her weight nervously. "They don't treat each other like a family. I thought…I thought that's what a guild did?"

Glancing to her, he frowned. "The pay is better here and really, what other guild would you have chosen? _Blue Pegasus_?"

Flinching, she shook her head. "N-no. What about Fairy Tail? Without Gajeel and the others, they needed strong members to fill the void of power."

Rogue's lips thinned. "Fairy Tail is the cause of Phantom Lord disbanding, remember? Besides, they're a bunch of miscreants with no sense of order."

"But, they always look happy," she whispered. "When they're together, they have fun. They're friends."

"One doesn't join a guild to make _friends_ ," he snapped.

Deflating, Kagome dropped the subject. Rogue had been restless and short ever since they'd really gotten into Sabertooth.

Seeing her wrap her tail around her head as she curled into a ball, Rogue felt remorse lick at his insides. She didn't deserve that. Sighing, he climbed into bed and plucked her up so that he could pet her. Relaxing, she burrowed into him and held onto his shirt as she accepted his unspoken apology.

"Are you that scared of them?"

Rubbing her nose, she looked away. "The Guildmaster is not tolerant of weakness, Rogue, and I am not strong."

Brows together, he hugged her in reassurance. "Hey, he won't mess with you while I'm here. You have nothing to worry about with me."

Smiling, she met his eyes and scampered up to rub her cheek against his. "That's okay, then. You're my friend, so it doesn't matter so much if everyone else is a bunch of jerks."

Softening at her fervent words and the brave face she put on, Rogue wondered if she was right about Sabertooth. It didn't seem like much of a family to him, either.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Your human is a horse's behind," Kagome told Lector after they witnessed Sting eating an arrow and nearly blasting off a man's head.

Lector glared at her, but couldn't help calling out, "Wow, Sting, overkill much?"

Floating up the hill, Kagome jumped onto Sting's head and used it to propel herself at Rogue. Giggling, she darted under his cape just to rile him and then popped up to sit on his shoulder.

"Missed you!" She sang as Lector decreed that Sting was the best Dragon Slayer ever.

Rogue huffed at her mischief, but let her wrap her tail around his neck. When she purred against him in happiness, his lips twitched and he pressed his nose to hers. That was how she knew he'd missed her, too.

"Guess what _we_ found out!" she exclaimed before Lector could, making the other Exceed glare at her.

"What?" Sting demanded when Rogue only arched a brow.

Lector rushed in this time, drawing a pout from her. "Fairy Tail is going to be joining the Games!"

Rogue tensed, his red eyes questioning her when she met them. Nodding, she assured him it was true. She only hoped that his desire to face his once-idol wouldn't end in disappointment or worse.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Happy!**


	2. Meeting

**AN:** Wow! Did not expect so many people to review! I'm really ecstatic; thank all of you so much! So, shorter, quicker chapters won the poll-I hope that those of you who wanted longer ones are okay with it anyway. Hugs!

* * *

Kagome stared at the blue cat curiously and leapt off Rogue's shoulder to hurry over to him. "Hi!" she greeted the stunned Exceed. "I'm Kagome."

The cat gave a hesitant smile. "I'm Happy. That's my partner, Natsu."

"Nice to meet you!" she grinned to them as Lector scowled and Sting rolled his eyes. "You must be the Fire Dragon Slayer I've heard so much about," she told Natsu, floating around him and sniffing him excitedly. She smelled something odd with his magic and concentrated on memorizing it so that she could take the puzzle apart later.

"You're a lot nicer than _him_ ," Happy pointed to Lector, who was trying to school Natsu on generational Dragon Slayers.

"He's kind of an attention-hog," she whispered to him and the Fire Dragon Slayer. "That's _my_ friend over there. His name's Rogue."

Happy seemed to relax at her easy manner and Natsu was glancing between all of them in confusion.

"Come, Kagome," Rogue called.

"See you!" she waved and bounded over to her friend where she took her usual place on his shoulder. "I hope Fairy Tail comes in second!" she hollered back before Rogue narrowed his eyes.

Smiling sheepishly, she let out a squeak when his shadows converged on her, pulling into familiar warmth. Giggling at the tickling torment he was subjecting her to, she pleaded for mercy until he released her from the shadows. Slumping over his shoulder, she panted and whined at the treatment, causing him to smirk.

Happy glanced at Natsu and found his partner staring after the four with an intense scowl. The Shadow Dragon had used his shadows against his Exceed, sucking her into darkness before letting her go. That was _not_ cool in his book.

"Some friend he looked like," Natsu growled. "What's someone as nice as her doing with those jerks?"

"Appearances can be deceiving. Strange that she didn't call him her partner, though," Happy mused.

"Whatever. Let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"There was something odd about Natsu," she told Rogue when they were back at their hotel.

Settling beside her on the bed, he arched a brow. "I noticed you were paying him more attention than you usually pay strangers."

Kagome blinked at that. Something in his tone made her wonder if Rogue's pulling her into his shadows had stemmed from her actions toward the other slayer. Had Rogue been _jealous_ of the attention she'd shown Natsu? That was ridiculous. Dismissing the absurd thought, she continued her find.

"Well, his smell was off," she said. "His magic smelled…bigger than a normal wizard at his supposed level. Almost like…almost like he'd tapped into his Second Origin."

Rogue stiffened and jerked his eyes to hers. "How could he have done that in so short a time?"

"Maybe a spell?" she guessed, holding up her hands to indicate she was stumped over it as well.

"If he has, there is a chance that the other members of Fairy Tail have as well. That could be a problem. Without that extra boost, I've little doubt Sting and I could take any of them. _With_ it, I don't know."

Kagome licked her lips and looked down. "I…I could try to work on a spell that would allow me to unseal yours," she offered lowly. "It might take me too long, though, for the Games. I wish I'd thought of this sooner."

Reaching out, Rogue rubbed her ears. "Do what you can. I'll tell Sting to be on his guard, much good as that'll do."

Grinning, Kagome leaned into his hand happily. "He's such an arrogant showoff. I don't know why people think Light Dragon Slayers are more pure than others with _Sting_ being one."

That made him chuckle and lay back, not commenting when she curled up on his chest. Tomorrow the Grand Magic Games began, but tonight, the two friends had a small bubble of peace.

Until midnight, that is. Kagome was seriously cranky about that stupid new preliminary round. Freaking pumpkin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Lady Kagome?" a deep voice called in shock.

Pausing, Rogue turned around, Kagome on his shoulder, to see a black and white Exceed staring at them with wide eyes. Kagome's tail tightened slightly in surprise before her whiskers twitched and she floated away from him.

"Panther Lily?" she asked.

The Exceed hurried over to her and bowed deeply. "I had thought you'd been killed," he told her.

"Oh! No, I got pulled over here years ago. It's so good to see you!" She gushed happily, hugging him despite his awkwardness.

He patted her reluctantly and then pulled away to eye Rogue. "How did you come to earn Lady Kagome's loyalty?"

Rogue arched a brow. " 'Lady' Kagome?"

Kagome dropped her eyes and gave a nervous chuckle. "Don't pay any attention to that, Rogue. Lily's being kind. My mother was related to the queen before the…upset."

Lily narrowed his eyes. "She is one of the only Exceeds to ever access their Jewel-the seat of each Exceed's magic. She's more than earned the title."

"One time!" she squeaked. "Just once, Lily, and I couldn't control it."

"You restored the prince to health and everyone in the hospital at the time," Lily growled. "It was miraculous, even if you didn't align the Four Souls. Now, why are _you_ worthy of her loyalty?" He demanded of Rogue.

Rogue looked at Kagome curiously. "Perhaps I am not. She's been my friend since I was a child, though, so I would be…unwilling to give her up."

Floating up, Kagome curled around Rogue, purring happily. Meeting her eyes, he smiled and rubbed her ears the way she liked.

Lily crossed his arms and nodded. "See that you don't then."

"Who are you cheering for?" Kagome asked.

"My partner, of course," he huffed. "Gajeel."

At that, Rogue eyed the Exceed with more interest while Kagome smiled.

"If he's got his Second Origin opened, too, he'll be tough to beat," she chirped. "Two Dragon Slayers with major magic-Fairy Tail is really going to be a dark horse."

Surprise registered on his face, but he smirked. "Bet on it, my lady."

As he disappeared down the hall, Rogue looked to Kagome and found her frowning in calculation.

"So, it's true," he murmured, impressed that she'd gotten it confirmed so easily.

"Seems like it," she grumbled. "I'll work harder. If I really try, maybe I can unlock yours before the end of the Games."

Rogue inclined his head and resumed his stride toward his destination.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Yukino!**


	3. Parting

**AN:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews and suggestions! I can't promise to do everything sent my way, but I do promise to at least _try_ to tempt my muse! If I haven't read or seen the crossover you request, it'll take me longer to finish. I appreciate your patience.

(Also, just so you know, the Flare vs. Lucy fight in canon ticked me the heck off.)

* * *

Kagome scowled at the feel of outside magic rushing into the arena. Biting her lip, she made a subtle motion with her paws and purified the dark magic before it could reach its target. When the dust cleared and Flare fell, she nodded in satisfaction. Serves her right for being evil enough to threaten a child.

"What did you do?" Rogue murmured to her.

Ears back, she shrugged sheepishly. "I made it so the outside magic didn't interfere?" she squeaked.

His red eyes brightened. "That's more than you've been able to do."

Perking up, she hesitantly smiled. "Well, I've been practicing and that…that _witch_ deserved whatever she got for threatening a _child_."

Rubbing her chin, he silently agreed as Fairy Tail rushed out to congratulate their teammate. Their collapsed teammate.

Kagome looked over at Rufus and tipped her head to the side. "Congratulations on winning Hidden, Mr. Lohr," she said in a rush.

Rufus's eyes slid to hers as he smirked and accepted her words. "Thank you, kitten. Though, they really should liven the events up."

Giggling, Kagome shook her head. Rogue put his hand on her back and left the box. She blinked at his abrupt departure, but went with him easily.

"I wasn't aware that you'd made friends with Rufus," he prompted.

"Nope. I actually don't trust him at all, but I don't think I really register on his radar."

Rogue pulled her out in front of him and frowned. "He gave you a nickname, Kagome. It's safe to say that you most definitely register on his radar."

Assimilating that, Kagome felt her brows draw together. "Maybe as an oddity then. I didn't think it was really a nickname; more like when humans call younger humans 'kid.'"

Rogue didn't particularly care for Rufus taking an interest in his companion. She obviously didn't give the other wizard much thought, however, so he didn't have much choice but to drop it.

"Come on, then. I'm hungry."

"Me too!" She cheered as he brought her closer to carry her.

Kagome glanced up at him in confusion when he didn't settle her back on his shoulder. He hardly ever actually carried her anywhere, but she wasn't about to look a gift-horse in the mouth. Purring contentedly, she snuggled closer and let his warm shadows wrap around her.

Rogue smiled a bit at her actions, Kagome the only person who'd ever taken comfort in his power.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next night, Kagome hid in Rogue's cape as the Guildmaster humiliated Yukino before kicking her out. Trembling in anger and fear, Kagome was only able to remain in the room and silent because Rogue had wrapped his shadows around her protectively. Once the remaining guild members were dismissed, she took off towards Yukino's room and burst in. The celestial wizard jumped in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome burst out, bowing lowly. "I'm sorry I didn't try to be your friend; that I was so scared I hid behind Rogue. I should have helped you!"

Yukino softened and knelt in front of her. "You couldn't have helped me tonight, Kagome. And, I'm sorry, too, that I didn't get to know you when I had the chance."

Straightening, Kagome set her jaw determinedly. "Well, just because you're not in the guild doesn't mean we can't still be friends! I'll write to you, if you send me your address."

Surprised and pleased, Yukino agreed. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Kagome nodded before dropping her eyes. "Guilds aren't supposed to treat people like this," she whispered. "You're not weak and you didn't deserve what he did to you."

Sniffling, Yukino pulled her into a hug. "I needed to hear that, Kagome. And, I promise I'll write to you as soon as I've found a place to stay."

A sound at the open door had them looking up. Rogue was watching them quietly, his lips tipping up when Kagome stood between him and the disgraced wizard.

"Kagome," he chided mildly, smiling when she wrinkled her nose at him in a way that told him to behave himself.

Glancing back to Yukino, his smile faded. "I wish you well, Yukino."

Getting to her feet, Yukino hid her shock at that. "Thank you, Rogue. I'll-I'll cheer for you."

She swallowed heavily when he offered his hand to her. Slowly, she took it and shook hands.

"You take care of Kagome," she said wetly, understanding that she could have been friends with the strange duo. She'd never expected anyone to come after her to see her off, but it healed some of the agonizing pain in her heart. Not everyone in the guild hated her or agreed with the decision.

Rogue dropped his hand and caught Kagome when she jumped up. "I will. Perhaps one day, we can fight together again."

Smiling genuinely, Yukino nodded. "I'll train even harder then. Goodbye, Rogue, Kagome. I… _thank you_."

Kagome patted her shoulder and then let Rogue carry her away. She hoped that Yukino showed everyone up and rubbed it in the Guildmaster's stupid scary face. Pushing her head under Rogue's chin, she drew comfort from his unwavering presence.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Major Fallout!**


	4. Confronting

The time did come where Rogue faced off with Gajeel. Unfortunately, Kagome hadn't been able to perfect a spell to unseal his Second Origin. The power discrepancies became obvious the longer the battle went on. After Natsu shoved Gajeel into a cart and sent him off, Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes at the difference the Second Origin made in the fight. Rogue was getting pummeled, even though he was giving it his all.

Natsu was declared the winner, making Kagome flinch and wonder what was going to happen now. She could feel Jiemma's fury from her seat across the stands and knew that things were about to get very bad in the guild.

And, she was right. That night, the Guildmaster didn't even let Rogue and Sting recover before he dragged them in front of the entire guild. It was when he began to beat them that Kagome's terror and panic finally shattered something inside of her. Faster than a blink, she was between Jiemma and Rogue, growling and gathering every bit of her magic to her. Rogue needed her and she would _not_ lethimdown _._

Jiemma paused when the small Exceed appeared in front of him, apparently protecting the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"Who the Hell are you?" he demanded.

Before his eyes, however, a pink light enveloped her. Her form lengthened and broadened until the outline of a human female appeared. When the light faded, a gorgeous woman with cat ears and fangs was in place of the cat. Her pale skin was mostly covered with a white kimono and red hakama, her dark hair pulled back. Blue eyes flared with pink fire as a barrier formed around her and Rogue.

"If you come any closer," she rasped, her fury making her voice rough, "I will kill you."

"Kagome?" Rogue gasped, grasping his ribs and pushing up to his knees. "Kagome, move!"

She wouldn't. She'd stand between him and the Devil himself if she had to. And Jiemma was nowhere near as strong as he liked to think.

"Get out of my way!" the Guildmaster bellowed, bringing a fist down on her barrier.

He roared, snatching his hand back when the pink light charred the skin of his hand and forearm. Kagome held up her hands, one palm towards the Guildmaster and one toward Rogue.

"You are a monster," she whispered. "And if you're so inclined to treat people like disposable tools, I don't even feel bad about this."

Then, she made a swift slashing motion in the air, sending a bolt of pink light out that struck the Guildmaster square in the chest. For a moment, nothing happened. Just when the big man began to taunt her, however, he suddenly gasped sharply. Heaving, he fell to his knees and clawed at his abdomen as a guttural cry escaped him.

Rogue forced himself to his feet and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder as he watched the Guildmaster writhe in agony.

"What's happening to him?" he asked her.

Kagome growled. "I sealed his magical reservoirs. Then I _punctured_ them. He'll live. He just won't be able to use his power against people any more. And since he's no longer a wizard, I guess that means he's no longer Guildmaster, right?"

Sting was holding Lector protectively and backed over to Kagome and Rogue just as she dropped her barrier.

"I'm with Kagome on this," Sting spat, flashing his fangs.

Rufus tipped his hat to Minerva and then slid over to the Twin Dragon Slayers. "I believe she has a point as well."

Slowly, the others began murmuring and then loudly calling their agreements out. As Jiemma couldn't even make it to his knees, he didn't get a chance to protest as Sting and Rogue stalked up to him. Minerva wisely got out of their way as Sting kicked the big man onto his back.

"Throw it all away," he taunted, ripping the guild mark off the former Guildmaster's forehead.

With a flick of his fingers, Rogue let his shadows consume Jiemma, hurtling him out of the inn.

"Who's going to be the Guildmaster now?" someone asked.

Rogue's eyes met Sting's and a silent conversation passed between them. Finally, Rogue motioned to the blonde slayer.

"Sting is as good as anyone. I don't want it, Rufus doesn't either, and no one would follow Minerva right now."

Rufus chuckled. "No, but what about the pretty little kitty behind you?"

Turning, Rogue looked at his long-time friend. He could barely believe that _this_ was the lost Exceed who'd played with him so long ago. Her anger abated, however, returning her eyes to the too-blue he'd never seen on another. She shook her head frantically at the question and ducked down behind him.

"I think that's your answer," he stated, letting her use his larger form to hide.

Sting jerked a nod and stared out at the rest of the guild. "Whatcha think? Let's turn this guild into what it should be: friends and family stronger together!"

Cheers erupted all around, most of them actually glad to be out from under Jiemma's thumb. He'd been what Sabertooth needed at first, but his tyrannical way of dealing with its members had spiraled out of control.

"Tomorrow, we'll remind _everyone_ why Sabertooth is number one!"

At the deafening agreement, Kagome clenched her hand in the back of Rogue's robe. "You need healing," she urged him.

He was shocked when she bent and scooped him up to carry him out of the room. "K-Kagome!"

"I don't know how long I can hold this form," she told him, "so you should probably let me take care of you while I can."

Rogue gaped at her while the rest of the guild whistled and hollered lewd comments after them.

"I can walk!" he protested, but by the time he'd regained enough sense to get that point out, they were at his room.

"Of course you can," she agreed. "But, since you've carried me for the entirety of our friendship, I thought you might appreciate the gesture returned."

Blushing brightly, Rogue pushed back his hair and stared at her when she set him on the bed. "It doesn't work like that. How are you so strong, anyway? And how did you manage…" he gestured to her new form.

Kagome held a hand over his abdomen and gently pushed him to lay back. "Questions later. Healing now."

Then he felt a tremendous burst of incredible warmth and love wash over him, healing every injury he'd sustained and cleansing every tainted part of him. Groaning, he closed his eyes to savor the feeling, even as he felt some sort of pressure inside him build and then dissipate. Power flooded his body and mind until he felt better than he ever had.

"There," Kagome said in satisfaction as her powers faded from him.

The loss hit Rogue hard, making him feel cold and isolated after being so close to her. Without his consent, a tear slipped out of his closed eye.

"What was that?" he managed, cracking his lids open to look at her.

She beamed. "That was me. I told you I wouldn't let you down. I even opened your Second Origin while I can."

Sitting up, he met her eyes and frowned. "Have you _seen_ yourself?" he had to ask, his mind stuttering in an attempt to keep up with everything that had been thrown at him.

"Kinda had a lot going on," she drawled, crossing her arms. When she did, she looked down in confusion, as if just realizing something. "Oh. Er. Maybe I should rectify that," she blushed and darted into the bathroom.

Rogue felt his lips twitch as he stood without pain and followed her. She was gazing into the mirror with shock written into every line of her expression.

"I look human," she breathed. "That's me?"

Leaning on the door frame, he smiled. "Yes."

Tipping her head to the side, she studied herself and then looked at him. "I don't know what to do with myself," she admitted.

Seeing her so lost and vulnerable had Rogue reacting without thinking. He pulled her into a hug and let her burrow into his power like she'd always done. Her tension faded, but she was soon sniffling and then crying into his chest.

"I was s-so scared," she cried. "He just kept hurting you!"

Stroking her hair, he breathed out a shadow to curl around her playfully. Kagome sniffed and then gave a weak laugh as the shadow snuggled her.

"You are always full of surprises," he said, leaning down to press his nose to hers.

Kagome smiled at the familiar action and wiped her eyes. "Well, I couldn't let him do that anymore." She tilted her chin up defiantly. "And I'm not sorry I butted in. You've always taken care of me so-so it was my turn to take care of you."

Letting out a quiet chuckle, Rogue led her back to the room. "Why don't you explain, now that you've healed me?"

Sighing, Kagome sat on the bed and brought her knees up to hug. "The seat of an Exceed's power is known as our Jewel. It's sort of like a heart, in that it pumps magic throughout our bodies. However, every now and then, we manage to tap into the Jewel directly-usually in times of extreme stress. And usually those times all have something in common: Friendship, Courage, Wisdom, or Love. We call them the Four Souls of the Jewel. Tapping into the Jewel without all four will lend you a burst of great power, but it will not be controllable or sustainable. Tapping into the Jewel _with_ all four theoretically means complete harmony with our body, mind, heart, and magic. Unfortunately, it's so rare that there is very little known about what an Exceed can do once it is obtained."

Rogue processed that. "So, you might be like this for good."

Blushing, she nodded. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not convenient being this big and human looking."

Choking at that idea, Rogue wrapped an arm around her and tweaked her ear gently. When she jerked and her eyes swung to his, he smirked at her.

"You're still really tiny, Kagome. And, the only problem I have with you looking more human is the fights I'm going to be in over you."

Her brows drew together as she tried to understand. "Fights?"

Rogue rolled his eyes and gave a soft huff. "You're not a cute cat anymore. You're an attractive girl."

Realizing what he meant, she blushed again and let her fingers play with the small shadow still clinging to her.

"Do I have to sleep somewhere else?" she asked quietly.

She'd slept curled up with him since that first night. Rogue squeezed her shoulder.

"No, but you won't really fit the way you used to," he teased.

Giggling, she nodded and tucked her head under his chin. Rogue stilled before holding her, knowing she was still unsure about this change. Heck, he was still wrong-footed at the whole thing and how much had happened in just one night. But, Kagome had been his friend for years, never wavering in her dedication and always so determined to help. He wasn't about to fail her now-not when he'd gleaned from her words that she'd changed like this to protect _him_. She'd done something only a handful of Exceeds had ever managed, just so he wouldn't be hurt any more. It made him terribly proud and humbled at the same time.

"At least I transformed with clothes," she pointed out.

Brows up, Rogue agreed with her. He didn't want to think about the fights he'd have on his hands if she'd been naked when she'd stood over him and brought Jiemma to his knees. Like an avenging angel, she'd been ethereal in her beauty and her power made her painfully attractive-even now. Especially to his dragon instincts. Kagome was _his_ and had been from the beginning. He'd kill anyone that tried to take her away from him.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Others weigh in!**

 **AN: I hope this chapter suited! Hugs!**


	5. Competing

**AN:** Future!Rogue is not going to make an appearance in this fic. Sorry, those of you who were hoping for that. Pretty sure that letting loose a bunch of dragons would be the _nice_ route if he lost Kagome at this point. So, since I don't feel like writing too much angst and apocalyptic shadows covering the world in a second darkness (wait, that's LotR) Rogue is not going to go crazy.

I hope this is okay, anyway. Hugs!

* * *

Rogue's eyes snapped open in the wee hours of the morning. He blinked and tried to pinpoint what had woken him. A broken, happy purr sounded from beside him as a distinctly feminine body snuggled into his chest. Recognizing Kagome, Rogue was momentarily confused on why she was on the floor with him. His mind caught up with his senses, however, and he realized he was back in bed, with Kagome half-draped across him and his shadows cocooning her protectively.

Had he gotten back in bed in his sleep? Absently, he rubbed Kagome's ears, getting a pleased purr in response. Whatever the case, he didn't seem to be disturbing his partner. If anything, she seemed much more content than she had when he'd stubbornly made a pallet in the floor. She also smelled _delightful_.

Closing his eyes, Rogue put the puzzle aside and focused on getting a few more hours of rest. His dragon stirred enough that he pulled Kagome closer before drifting back to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Rogue supposed he should have expected Kagome's bubbly personality to remain the same. When the guild left for the arena the next morning, she surprised him by leaping up onto his shoulders and happily chattering about how much lighter the hotel felt without Jiemma. Stumbling a minute, Rogue righted himself and held onto her thighs before glaring up at her.

"You're not a cat anymore," he pointed out.

Grinning, she bent down to kiss his nose, making his eyes round. "Nope, but you said I was still small."

He had no comeback for that, so he simply huffed at her and let her stay where she was. Sting was staring at him shrewdly, his gaze flicking between Kagome and Rogue.

"I would have thought Kagome would be a bit more worried about your injuries," Lector stated, walking beside his partner.

"Don't have to," Kagome chirped. "I fixed Rogue right up. He's good as new."

The others were taken aback by that before Sting demanded to know why she hadn't healed _him_. Kagome looked at him in bewilderment.

"You didn't ask?"

Flicking her fingers, she let a healing light wash over him. Sting straightened and gaped at her.

"Woah. You really have gotten stronger."

Lector eyed her. "You aligned the Four Souls, didn't ya?"

She smirked, flashing her fangs at him. "Might have."

"Not fair," he pouted.

"Aw, is Lector upset that his girlfriend's the wrong size?" Sting teased, then yelped when Kagome sent a bolt of static electricity to shock him in the butt.

"I don't care if you _are_ the Guildmaster now," she growled, "I'll purify the dragon right out of you if you don't shut up about that."

Grumbling and rubbing his posterior, Sting chose not to lower himself by responding. Rogue simply held up a hand and smirked when Kagome slapped it in victory.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Man, who's the chick with Rogue?" Lucy asked as they saw the girl zap Sting and high-five Rogue.

Natsu and Gajeel sniffed, both of them surprised at what they smelled. Happy and Panther Lily were both wearing identical astonished expressions.

"Th-that's Kagome!" Happy stammered.

Carla and Wendy came up to them and watched the other guild with interest as well. "I suppose the rumors are true, then," Carla stated.

At the group's look, Wendy explained.

"Apparently, something big went down with Sabertooth last night. Jiemma attacked Rogue and Sting for losing and tried to make them remove their guild marks."

Carla inclined her head. "Yes, and I heard from a reliable source that _Kagome_ got between Jiemma and Rogue to protect him. Whatever she did left Jiemma completely without any ability for magic."

Natsu whistled, impressed and gleeful at the information. "Damn. That is one cat I wouldn't want to piss off."

Wendy laughed. "And, since Jiemma is no longer a wizard, they booted him out of the guild forcibly. Apparently, Sting's the new Guildmaster."

Gajeel arched a brow at the hot girl perched on the brat's shoulders. "How did she manage _that_ , though?"

Lily shook off his surprise. "Lady Kagome must have aligned the Four Souls of her Jewel. Which means that she must have been truly terrified for Rogue last night."

Sobering at the realization that brought, they watched the much happier looking guild. Kagome was laughing gleefully at something Rufus said, holding onto a feather that looked like it'd come from the wizard's hat.

When she caught sight of Fairy Tail, she waved with a bright smile, drawing her guild's attention.

"You got a staring problem?" Sting asked.

"You just look…so much happier," Lucy repeated her thought from earlier.

Kagome slid off Rogue's shoulders and beamed. "Carla! I haven't seen you in _ages_. Rogue, that's my cousin."

The white Exceed was surprised when Rogue nodded cordially to her. Smiling slightly back, Carla floated over to accept the hug she knew Kagome had for her. "I'm pleased to see that you're doing so well, Kagome. Did you truly align your Four Souls?"

Drawing back, Kagome shrugged. "Can't go giving you guys _all_ our secrets."

"Are you okay, though?" Carla pressed.

Kagome's smile widened. "Of course. Rogue wouldn't let anything happen to me."

At the assurance in those words, Carla gave a long look to the Shadow Dragon Slayer before bidding them goodbye. Kagome laughed when Rogue threw her over his shoulder, but she still waved at Fairy Tail.

"I'm still rooting for you to come in second!" She called, breaking off into giggles when Rogue pinched her side.

Erza and Gray had joined their friends by then, the former arching a brow at them in surprise.

"Minerva seemed awfully subdued," she murmured.

Happy snorted at that, but Natsu spoke up before he could reply.

"Hey, could _you_ do what she did?"

Lily narrowed his eyes at the pink haired wizard. "You have no idea of the enormity of what it means, do you?"

"She turned into a babe," Gajeel pointed out.

Rubbing his eyes in frustration, Lily tried to hold his patience. "Though the rumors of a normal Exceed's power _were_ morbidly warped in Edolas, there was some grain of truth to the original story. That's why the story stuck for so long. When an Exceed aligns all Four Souls and becomes one with their Jewel, they _do_ possess unparalleled power and ability. Such a thing has only happened a few times in our history."

"Surely her being afraid for Rogue wouldn't be enough for all that, then," Natsu stated.

Carla scoffed. "Of course not. But, Kagome has always been able to do the impossible for those she loves."

As that settled in, Lucy's eyes softened. "Then, I hope he appreciates it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Kagome was surprised when Rufus plucked the feather from her fingers and transformed it into a gorgeous pink rose. When he offered it to her again, she could feel heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh, thank you," she said in confusion, accepting it carefully.

His eyes danced as he smirked. "See? Not so dark then."

Her confusion cleared, causing her to grin and smell the flower. Before she could say anything else, Rogue appeared at her side, cupping her elbow. Feeling his shadows winding protectively around her, she looked up with furrowed brows. He was glaring at Rufus, flashing his fangs when the blonde wizard didn't back down.

"I'll see you afterwards, pretty kitty," Rufus told Kagome, tipping his hat to her and striding off.

Rogue growled at that. Kagome didn't know what had set him off, but didn't like it when he was so upset.

"Rufus turned the feather he'd given me into a rose," she told him, holding up the flower. "I've never been given a flower before. I wonder if a memory-make one will last?"

"That peacock was hitting on you, Kagome," he told her through gritted teeth.

Blinking, she processed that and then blushed deeply before staring at the rose as if it'd suddenly turned into a frog.

"Oh. Um…but, I like the rose. If I keep it, does that mean I have to like him?" she asked in bewilderment. "Because, I don't."

Rogue's eyes narrowed and his shadows swelled to consume the flower, making Kagome gasp in surprise. Her gaze jerked to his, hurt flaring at his actions.

"That was mine," she protested.

Frowning at her genuine upset, Rogue breathed out a shadow about the size of a ferret. It twisted until features formed and it solidified into a dark dragon with red eyes. Kagome watched in awe as it shook itself and blew out a small shadow-flame, the smoke turning into bursts of flowers that drifted up. Delighted, she held out her hand and laughed when the tiny dragon eagerly rushed over to her. It felt just like it was alive, smoke flowers drifting around her as it cuddled her.

"Rogue! This is _amazing_!" she gushed, petting the shadow happily.

Rogue's upset dissipated as he smiled, one hand on the small of her back. "He's yours."

Flower totally forgotten, Kagome brightened and slid her arms around his waist to hug him tightly. "Thank you! He's like a little you. I think I'll call him Nox," she said as the tiny dragon rubbed its head under her chin. Grinning, she petted it and then stretched up to kiss Rogue's jaw affectionately.

Appeased, he led her away, his inner dragon satisfied as she played with the gift. When they joined the others, he watched smugly as Kagome showed off the shadow.

"Man," Sting whistled, "that is one fancy bit of magic, Rogue."

As Nox perched on Kagome's shoulder, it blew a flame that set Rufus's hat on fire. Rufus scowled as he tried to douse the fire, smoke flowers filling the air.

"Well, roses are overdone," he smirked as Kagome pulled Nox away from her and scolded it.

The little shadow looked entirely too pleased with itself, though. Rogue felt certain no one was getting near Kagome without some sort of bodily harm from the creature. He probably should feel bad about that.

He didn't.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Last Game!**


	6. Beating

The second square-off between Gajeel and Rogue went much differently than the first. Rogue was very much kicking butt this time, his unsealed Second Origin making an impossibly huge difference. Gajeel had been caught off guard, and as such, Rogue was able to gain the upper hand quickly. The memory of encouraging blue eyes had Rogue unrelenting in his assault, even when Gajeel began really fighting back.

Kagome was on the edge of her seat during the fight, holding onto Nox, who was trying to calm her down. Rogue's eyes bled shadows as he floated up, his cloak parting to reveal more darkness. When Gajeel attacked, those shadows swallowed him. For a moment, the audience was stunned. Then, Rogue's shadows spat Gajeel out, leaving the Iron Dragon Slayer unconscious.

On her feet in an instant, Kagome was cheering wildly for her friend. Even if Sabertooth lost now, she knew Rogue was satisfied. He'd finally managed to beat his idol and understand why he would join Fairy Tail after Phantom Lord was disbanded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

At the party that night, Kagome sat beside Rogue and passed him the drink she'd snagged. "Are you okay with how it turned out?"

He shrugged and sipped the drink as Nox curled around Kagome's neck. "Going up against _five_ wizards with their Second Origin unlocked wasn't going to end any other way."

Slouching, Kagome nodded. "I should have unlocked our team's."

Pulling her closer, he frowned and disagreed. "No, because you'd have to leave them unsealed after the Games were over. I don't think I trust all of them with that kind of power just yet."

Cuddling into his side, she released her guilt at his words, knowing he was right. Still, losing by a measly four points was really galling. Rogue had kicked all kinds of butt, however, Fairy Tail had tag-teamed him at the last.

Breathing in his dark, masculine scent, Kagome closed her eyes and reveled in the insanity being over. Rogue chuckled at her and tweaked her ear when she began purring, making her smile.

"Hey! Shadow-brat!" one of the spectators who'd gathered in the bar called.

Rogue's eyes narrowed as the drunken man stumbled over to his table, bleary gaze focused firmly on Kagome. Nox woke enough to blow out a shadow-flame in his own warning, Kagome petting his head soothingly.

"How about sharing your pussy cat?"

The corner they were occupying suddenly darkened dangerously as Rogue's shadows began seeping into the space. At that, everyone's attention swung their way, the bar falling unnaturally quiet.

"What did you say?" he asked lowly.

The man swallowed, but took another look at Kagome and straightened.

"No need to get nasty, man! Don't you guild dudes all share your girls? What's the problem with passing her my way?"

Rogue was over the table and beating the man before anyone could blink.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Haha!" Natsu cried, gleefully waving his tankard around as Fairy Tail walked back to their hotel. "We're number one! Woohoo!"

Gray opened his mouth to reply, just as a man was thrown through a door beside them, skidding to a stop before he reached them. They all paused as a seriously pissed off Rogue emerged from the building, shadows swirling around him ominously. In a flash, he'd jerked the man up and was viciously pounding on him.

"Rogue!" Kagome called, running out and throwing her arms around his shoulders, making him halt the assault. "Stop! He's a drunken idiot."

Snarling, Rogue stood and then shoved the man at Kagome's feet. "Apologize to her!"

"S-sorry!" the man coughed out with blood and what looked like a tooth. "I'm s-sorry!"

"Get out of my sight before I kill you anyway," Rogue demanded, watching as the idiot staggered away as quickly as his injuries allowed him. Looking back in the suspiciously quiet bar, Rogue flashed his fangs.

"Anyone else believe that filth?"

Quickly, all the non-magic people shook their heads and cleared out. Sabertooth's members just snorted and went back to their business. Kagome crossed her arms and arched a brow at Rogue when he looked at her. The dragon on her shoulder butted its head against her ear, making her sigh.

"A bit much, Rogue."

Rogue's face tightened and his shadows reached out to surround her. Lucy made a move to go to them, but Carla got in her way and shook her head.

The shadows pulled Kagome closer and hid whatever Rogue said to her. Whatever it was made Kagome soften and move to hug him. Rogue's anger faded, taking his shadows with it, and he was once more the calm, impassive wizard they were familiar with.

Kagome caught sight of Fairy Tail and blushed brightly. "Ah, hi, guys," she laughed nervously. "Did you see that?"

Erza arched a brow. "Hard to miss. What'd he do?"

Rogue's eyes flashed. "He seemed to be under the delusion that guild females are shared and wanted to know why he couldn't have a go with Kagome."

The group tensed and glared in the direction the man had gone. "You should have finished him," Natsu spat, his hands clenching.

Kagome covered her face and shifted in embarrassment. "Can we talk about something else? He was obviously drunk out of his mind if he kept pressing after Rogue gave him a chance to back off."

Gray rolled his eyes and looked at Rogue sympathetically. "Or you're seriously hot and he thought a beating would be worth it," he told her.

Peeking up at Rogue, she saw him shrug uncomfortably, which told her he thought Gray was right.

"I do not understand men," she stated with furrowed brows.

Lucy and the girls laughed at that while Carla smirked and nodded. "They do oftentimes defy logic."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Exactly. I'm not sure why they think groping me or belittling me would entice me to copulate with them."

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "Someone touched you?"

She blushed and looked away. "Well, he tried, but I took care of it! I _may_ have sealed his ability to copulate for the next…few years." She frowned and poked the dragon on her shoulder. "That was _before_ Nox set his pants on fire."

Erza grinned maliciously. "I like her. Want to join _us_?"

Surprised, Kagome stepped closer to Rogue and shook her head. "No, but thank you for the offer. I go where Rogue goes."

One corner of the Shadow Dragon Slayer's lips hitched up as he shifted to let her duck under his cloak. She grinned at Fairy Tail as his shadows happily embraced her.

"His shadows are so nice, after all!"

" _Nice_?" Natsu choked in disbelief.

But, Rogue was already leading Kagome away, her contentedly playing with the shadows that loved her. When Natsu looked back at his guild, he found them wearing varying degrees of surprise.

"That's something you don't see every day," Gray stated.

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed. "His shadows _ate_ Gajeel before spitting him back out."

Carla shook her head. "He means that Rogue's dragon has claimed Kagome. It must have always been so for her to be so comfortable with his power."

Erza's brows drew together. "I don't get it. What do you mean 'claimed?' "

Happy shrugged as they began walking again. "Dragon Slayers have many draconic instincts. Sometimes, their inner dragon will find someone or something that they consider a perfect treasure and they'll claim it if at all possible. Dragons hoard treasure, you know."

Skipping along, Wendy bobbed her head. "Yep! But, it doesn't happen very often at all. Our inner dragons are super picky. It's no wonder Kagome aligned her Four Souls for Rogue if she's accepted his claim."

Erza tipped her head to the side as she assimilated all of that. "Why is that?"

Natsu snorted and took a swig of his drink. "Because, that kind of bond is _deep_. Goes way beyond the already serious bond a Slayer has with his Exceed."

Floating up, Happy flicked his nose. "See? I told you appearances could be deceiving. There's no way he mistreats her if he's claimed her. And did you _see_ how pissed he was at that guy? Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't kill him."

"That idiot is too stupid to live," Gray agreed. "Nobody in the city could have possibly missed Rogue wiping the floor with everyone until we teamed up against him."

"Yeah, that was a shocker," Lucy rubbed her neck.

Cackling, Natsu again waved his tankard around. "I'd love to fight the bastard one-on-one! He was _much_ more interesting today."

Rolling her eyes, Erza dragged them off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Scents!**

 **(And, I love you guys!)**


	7. Merging

Kagome skipped happily beside Rogue, watching the other people of the city celebrating the end of the Games. Looking at all of them, she noticed a pattern. Glancing down, she flexed her fingers and then looked at her friend.

"Can I hold your hand?" she asked.

Rogue arched a brow at that. "Why?"

Deflating, she shrugged and fell silent. Rogue felt a bit guilty at her disappointment, even though he'd merely wondered what had brought that request on. Following the direction of her gaze, he understood. Everyone was laughing and holding hands or a drink while they celebrated. Reaching down, Rogue slid his hand into hers and threaded their fingers. He tried to bat down the heat he could feel in his cheeks when she jerked her attention to him.

Eyes bright, Kagome leaned into him, content to walk in silence back to the hotel.

"Hey! It's the Shadow Dragon Slayer!" a yell went up.

Rogue frowned, but was shocked when cheers followed the announcement.

"Took _four_ of them to bring you down, man! You're so cool!" another voice rang out.

A young boy scampered over and held up a pen and paper. "C-can I have your autograph?"

Bewildered, Rogue managed a small smile and released Kagome to sign the boy's paper. "There."

The boy's face practically glowed as he carefully took the autograph back. "Thank you! When I get stronger, I'm going to join Sabertooth, too! Just like you!"

Rogue shifted and reclaimed Kagome's hand. "Join if the guild suits you, not because it suits me. Good luck."

Sweeping away, he hurried to the hotel before anything else bizarre could stop them. Kagome waited until they were well away before giggling.

"You're so that boy's idol," she teased. "And you've got yourself quite a few fans."

"Rogue!"

Looking over, they found several women waving at him and beckoning for him to come with them. Rogue blinked and promptly dragged Kagome into the hotel, completely ignoring the females' cries of disappointment.

He practically burst through the room door and then slammed it behind him. "Those…females were following us."

Kagome laughed, dropping her head to his chest in her amusement. "At least they weren't groping you to let you know they'd like to copulate."

"Could you stop saying that?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Raising her gaze, she grinned and brushed his hair away from his face. "You always smell so yummy when I _do_ , though."

"Yummy?" he asked in confusion, letting her tuck his hair back so that she could see both of his eyes.

"Mhm," she agreed. "Makes me want to lick you. And, since I'm not a cat any more, it wouldn't even chafe!"

"Lick me?!" he yelped as she sniffed and nodded. When the penny dropped, he felt decidedly embarrassed. She could smell his arousal.

Before he could stammer anything else, Kagome stretched up and licked his neck. Rogue swallowed at the sensation, his dragon stirring. Gently catching her hips, he pushed her away and met her impish eyes.

"Satisfied?" he managed.

"Not the word I'd use," she said, her brows together as if she was trying to puzzle something out.

Rogue opened his mouth to say _something_ when a most fantastic scent hit him. Snapping his jaws closed, he took in another breath, feeling his mouth water and his fangs ache at the deliciousness of it. Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms and pinned Kagome with his stare. She blushed and shifted in embarrassment, but her ears stayed turned toward him, not flat to her head.

"Kagome, are you doing that _deliberately_?" he asked lowly.

Wide eyed, she shook her head. "No! I can't help it! Ever since I took this form, it sort of just…happens sometimes with-with you. Usually I can purify my scent before you notice," she mumbled the last part, finally looking away.

Stalking forward, Rogue cupped her shoulders and ran his nose lightly down her temple. He could hear her breathing deepen and her heartbeat pick up as he did, that delicious scent filling his senses. Nox took that moment to make himself scarce.

"Why do you purify it?"

Now her ears did fold back. "I have a human form, but I'm not human, Rogue," she whispered. "And you're my best friend."

Smiling, he touched his nose to hers. "Silly cat," he teased, "I'm not completely human, either, remember? Has my dragon ever claimed anything else?"

"No?" she asked, confused.

"No," he confirmed. "Just you."

Licking her lips, Kagome brought her hands up to fiddle with the tie of his cloak. She understood what he was saying. His dragon wouldn't let him use her and hurt her that way. Taking a breath, she smiled at him and watched as his red eyes softened.

"I don't think I'll lose this form," she admitted. "Everything feels so in harmony, I don't know why I would."

"Is that your way of saying you want to copulate with me?" he teased.

Sputtering a laugh, Kagome brought her hands up to touch his entirely too-attractive face. Her power flowed out and through him, bringing with it all that she'd hoarded in her heart. It touched Rogue's dragon and echoed back to her, making her want to be as close to him physically as she was emotionally.

Rogue must have felt the same, because he leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. Shuddering, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer as he slowly taught her how to kiss. When his tongue twined with hers, a pleased purr started in her chest. She loved Rogue desperately and had only realized that those feelings were much deeper than friendship when she'd been in a form to act on them. Now, with his shadows wrapping enticingly around her and that sweet smell of his filling her nose, Kagome felt happier than she ever had.

Breaking the kiss, Rogue rested his forehead on hers and tried to leash his dragon. It wanted Kagome with a strength and need that nearly alarmed him. Having tasted her, Rogue wasn't sure he'd be able to resist his instincts very long.

"You should back away," he told her tightly, his eyes dark with hunger.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to. I'm not scared of your dragon, Rogue," she whispered, her eyes serious and understanding.

Growling, Rogue cupped her face and took them both into the shadows. Trembling at the intense sensation of being caressed everywhere at once, Kagome panted and held onto Rogue's wrists. His eyes glowed in this world, but when he kissed her, his taste was the same. Moaning, Kagome opened herself fully, unsurprised to find them back in the real world a moment later.

Rogue pressed her into the bed, their skin sliding together sensually as he'd left their clothes behind with his move. Kagome arched up as he dragged a hand down her side, setting off tiny sparks of power as he did.

"My dragon claimed you the first day we met," he told her huskily, nipping at her neck. " _I_ am about to claim you in every other way."

That sounded like a fantastic idea to her. When she told him so, Rogue gave her a fanged grin and proceeded to make her lose her mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Rogue closed his eyes and enjoyed the heated water as Kagome pulled his hair up into a top knot.

"There, now I can see your face," she chirped, dropping her arms and leaning against his toned chest.

Chuckling, Rogue rolled his head to the side to look at her. Her face was flushed from the bath, and her breasts were sensually cresting the very top of the water. Bending his neck, he gently scraped his fangs over her pulse.

"Again?" Kagome asked incredulously as she felt him stirring against her bottom. "I can barely walk, Rogue!"

That was, unfortunately, true. Finishing the bath, Rogue had his shadows dry them as he scooped Kagome into his arms. She sighed happily, cuddling into him as he carried her back to the bed. Scenting her, Rogue rumbled his approval at finding his scent still so firmly twined with hers. Kagome giggled when he nuzzled her stomach and then gasped as he continued lower.

His shadows were remarkably handy sometimes, she deliriously thought when he began using them and his wonderful mouth to make her scream again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **One more chapter to go! Hope this met your expectations! Hugs.**


	8. Ending

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy came across Rogue and Kagome some time later and quite by accident. Kagome was twirling happily in front of Rogue, who was watching her contentedly from his place against a tree. Waving her hand, Kagome sent out a burst of power that had the entire field blooming in gorgeous flowers. Grinning, she picked a large red one and then moved to straddle Rogue's lap. He let her, his hands sliding up to rest on her hips as her pet shadow climbed up the tree.

"Your dragon is happy today," she noted, lacing her fingers behind his neck.

Rumbling a laugh, Rogue stroked her sides. "Yes."

"Happy enough to skip out on that stupid mess Sting wants us to do later?" she asked hopefully, rubbing her cheek against the playful shadow.

"Why do you think we came out this way?"

Brightening, Kagome stretched up and pressed her nose to his. Rogue smiled at the action, then tilted his head to the side and kissed her.

Lucy dragged the two gaping males away before they could intrude any more. "I had no idea they were a couple," she whispered in shock.

Natsu scowled. "Man, what'd he do, soak her in essence of Shadow? She _reeked_ of him, even as far away as we were."

"That might not be too far off," Happy pointed out. "He is a Shadow Dragon Slayer, after all. No doubt he'd want his scent permanently a part of hers."

"He looked way happier than _I've_ ever seen him," Lucy stated. "And Kagome was glowing."

Shrugging, Natsu gave her that. "She's still too nice for him, I say. Even _if_ he isn't such a jerk to her."

Lucy glanced back and found the Dragon Slayer tenderly holding Kagome to him as he tipped her back into the flowers. No, Rogue was very much not a jerk to the odd Exceed, and something told her that Kagome's influence had more of an impact on his life than they'd probably ever know. Turning to her teammates, she ran to catch up.

"So, Natsu, why hasn't _your_ dragon claimed anyone yet?"

At his embarrassed, flustered flailing, Lucy could only laugh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The End! Short little epilogue. I'm on vacation next week, but as soon as I polish up my Kagome/Kohaku River fic, I'll get it up for you! I'll be posting it in longer chapters, probably.**


End file.
